


Goodbye

by RamblingWithFantasy



Series: The Way We Want it [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Goodbye 2015, It's been a pleasure, Kinda felt it, Love Letters, M/M, Michael says goodbye to Luke, Michael wants to forget Luke and move on with his life because it hurts, Multiple I love you-s, New Year's love letter, Sappy Shit, end of game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingWithFantasy/pseuds/RamblingWithFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sober Michael writes to Luke one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a kind of short filler between "Of Postcards And Love" and what's to come next. Enjoy :)

Happy New Year Luke, just know I love you. It's not the end of the world, obviously, it's the start of a new year. Still I felt the need to confess my feelings to you, because 2015 swallowed them up completely and I didn't want to wait anymore. I fear they'll die, and with them I fear I'll die, too. I hope you're fine. You'll be celebrating with people you love and care about; I'm not surprised I'm not part of them. Life goes on, and I need to go on without you. So come what may, I'll love you forever. Don't you ever dare forget that. I'm not drunk, I can't get rotten drunk for real anyway, and if I had to, I'd probably write shit way worse than this. You'll never love me back, I'm sure, though feeling unconditional love has been a privilege. I've been privileged by faith and people are clueless about it. 2015's been great, the hours we have spent together were absolutely crazy and wonderful and overwhelming and I can't be more grateful for that. So happy New Year Luke, because you deserve it. Because you'll find the serenity you are looking for eventually. Because you're special, don't let anyone break you down. If you already are, broken and lone, someone who's not me will fix you. I love you so much it's time to forget and let you go. It's time to heal. Goodbye blond boy with blue eyes, you've been the light in the dark. The sun in the rain. The warm in my heart. Goodbye and take care of yourself if you can. Happy New Year, Luke, I wish you all the best in the world.

 

Maybe yours, Michael C.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't planned at all. Alcohol is not involved in the slightest, I'm sober. Happy New Year to everybody because you're the best people in the world, because you deserve it. I admire you so much it's indescribable, even if I don't know you personally. This year has been the craziest by far. Love you all, Debbie x


End file.
